


Who tops?

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (not so) secret relationship, Conversations, Embarrassment, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Seme, Uke, Why Did I Write This?, debate, discussions, seme vs uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: No matter how hard they try to hide it, it's very obvious to the others that America and Canada are dating. The only question that lingers in certain people's minds would be: Who tops?





	Who tops?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but it's just my opinion anyway so...have fun reading I guess =/

It all started with a simple question brought up by none other than the resident _"love expert"_   himself, France. The meeting had just finished and France saw America drag Canada away outside. "Mon Ami, who do you think tops in that relationship?" he asked England, who was next to him. England flushed "W-what?!" he asked feeling flabbergasted. "You heard me, who do you think tops between the North American lovers?" the Englishman blushed. Sometimes he could not believe how much France had a lot of nerve "How should I know?! Don't ask such dirty questions!" he retorted.

"Ohonhonhon~! Surely you have been a little interested to know who is the more dominant one between them Angleterre" France said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "I am most certainly not! I would rather keep my mind free of any vulgar images thank you!" England scowled. "Ve~! Why are you guys fighting?" Italy asked joining in the conversation. "Oh it's nothing dear Italy, I was merely asking the resident prude here who he thinks tops in the relationship between Amerique and Canada" England punched him on the shoulder. "Is everybody still going on about how they are obviously together? I think they are just friends but it could be more" Italy said.

"Oh please Italy, what with the way America is so affectionate towards him in public and getting jealous when he thinks someone is flirting with Canada, it's obvious that there is something going on and the way they act towards each other, the looks they give when they think no one is looking, and that one time Germany caught them holding hands under the table, it's as clear as day what their relationship is even if they deny it" England said. It was true that the 2 always denied any allegations that they were probably dating in secret but the way they acted made it obvious their more than friends.

"Well I think America tops" Italy answered. "Really now? I personally think they would switch because Canada did learn from the best after all when it comes to _l'amour_ and he is certainly no push over even if he looks delicate" France said. "Well I think that America would top because he just seems like the type to not let anyone make him submit" England didn't know whether to feel shocked by what they were discussing or by the fact that Italy is somehow making a somewhat smart statement in the conversation. "Well Angleterre? I'm still waiting for an answer" France nudged him. "Why should I dignify your stupid question with a response?!" England wouldn't admit it but he was getting a little curious as well.

"Oh come on England! We're just curious about what you think" Italy said. England sighed "Fine, I personally think that America tops as well. I just can't see Canada acting dominant even if he can be passive aggressive" he said. "I disagree" it was Prussia "What are you doing here? Germany's banned you from these meetings!" England said irritably. "Kesesesese! No one can ban the awesome me! I couldn't help but listen to your conversation and I disagree! Have you seen the map? Canada definitely tops and that guy is certainly not gonna let America top him!" England narrowed his eyes. "Just because Canada is on top geographically it doesn't mean he would be in bed. America is certainly not one to let others push him around, he has been taught by the best after all" he said gesturing to himself.

"Ve~! I have to agree with him there. America just doesn't seem like the type to bottom" Italy said. "You are forgetting that Canada did make him cry right? also haven't you ever heard the term 'it's always the quiet ones'? I can see my dear Canada surprising him with his wild side" France interjected. "Although I do agree that Amerique could probably do the same thing to him when he least expects it" he added as an afterthought. "Well you are all wrong! Canada definitely tops him in bed!" Prussia said crossing his arms. "You should see how the guy gets when he plays hockey. He's not a sore loser but his skills are amazing and the look in his eyes is just intimidating!" the albino shuddered remembering his experience when he played hockey with Canada.

"Excuse me boys" they heard a feminine voice call their attention. It was Hungary and Japan "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation it seems interesting! Mind if me and Japan joined in?" she asked batting her mesmerizing green eyes. "Oui! You may join so who do you think tops between them?" France asked. "It's hard to get a definite answer since all of you do have a point as far as I've heard but I'd have to agree with France. They probably do take turns although Canada may seem like he bottoms because he's looks like the definition of a blushing virgin but you never really know with the quiet ones the again America would probably try to take charge too" Hungary stated.

"Hai, I agree with Hungary-san" Japan said. They both have always suspected that something is going on with America and Canada what with the way they acted towards each other and the way they were so affectionate. Japan and Hungary also couldn't come to a conclusion as to who is the seme and uke since they both had the potential to be both so they settled for them being sekes. "Why are we even having this discussion anyway? It's ridiculous!" England felt somewhat embarrassed throughout all of this. Suddenly they could feel the temperature in the atmosphere drop. "Privyet! What are you all talking about?" It was Russia, everyone flinched and Italy hid behind Hungary. "A-ah...W-we were just having a discussion about who we think tops in the relationship between America and Canada" France explained nervously.

Russia seemed curious "Hm...I also personally think that Amerika would most likely top, da" he said. "Canada still has the potential to top though" Prussia retorted. Russia shook his head "Nyet! I cannot see Canada being the more dominant one. He is much too passive and seems like he's rather be the one to be taken care of" he said. "At least some people agree with me" England muttered. "Oh but we won't know for sure unless we ask them" France said, everyone looked at England and smiled. "What are you all looking at me for?" he asked feeling nervous.

* * *

"Damn those wankers" England grumbled. They decided that he should be the one to ask "Remember you need to get an answer!" Hungary said over the earpiece he was given. "I know" he said, England saw America and Canada in a park bench with their arms linked slightly. There was no one else around "Hello lads" England greeted coming over to them. "Hey England!" America greeted cheerfully while Canada just waved "So listen...everybody has been suspecting that...your both probably dating" the boys flinched. "A-and I'm curious to know...which one of you...tops?" he asked awkwardly.

"W-we're just friends! What makes you think we're dating?!" America asked frowning. They both look nervous "Oh come on! Your PDA and the way you talk to each other make it obvious! Your not as subtle as you think" England retorted. America and Canada looked at each other "Should we just come out?" the American asked. "I think we should...I guess we weren't as good at hiding it as we though we were" Canada said. "So we were right!" Hungary said over the earpiece and England felt a strange sort of victory for being right as well.

"Anyway you haven't answered my question" England said. The boys blushed "We've haven't done the _do_ yet" America said, Canada felt so embarrassed he hid his face in his hands. "What?!" several voices shouted in the earpiece making England flinch. He scowled rubbing his ear "Though in case your really curious I think it's pretty obvious who's the more dominant one between us" America said crossing his arms while Canada blushed harder. "So I was right" England smirked "Let me guess you were making a bet with the others to see if we really were together and who topped who and right now their probably in some bushes listening to this conversation" America stated.

England blushed "W-well..." he couldn't give them an answer. "I don't see how it's anyone's business but since you guys are really curious, here it is: It's me who tops and Canada's okay with it because it doesn't matter to him who tops in a relationship and he also prefers to be the one taken care of" America said in a clear voice hoping England's lackeys could hear. "Of course I wouldn't take advantage of that and labels don't matter but if we were to ever have sex, it's me that'll be sticking it in" Canada couldn't take it "A-America!" he squeaked. "Hey you said so yourself that your more than okay with me being the one to do you" America stated. "Aaaahh!" England couldn't take it anymore either and removed the earpiece "Alright! good day gentlemen and thank you for your time!" he said and quickly walked away.

"I did say that but don't think you can always get some from me whenever you want it" Canada said pouting. "I haven't even asked that from you just yet so don't get your boxers in a twist and like I said labels don't matter" America hugged him "It's how much we love each other that counts" he smiled and kissed his lover. Canada kissed back but in the recesses of his mind, he knows that when the day finally comes for him to lose his virginity he'll end up with a lot of remembrances.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I personally prefer America to be the seme because I just can't see it in Canada to be the dominant one. I feel like even if he's not a pushover he would still bottom because...it just seems like him. This is just my opinion so don't attack me seme! Canada fans.


End file.
